midnight kiss  an emmett story
by dansgrl23
Summary: it takes place after breaking dawn  . something aweful happen to him , he changed back to a human. but  he doesn't remember this family or his past until Rose kissed him at the stick of midnight.
1. Chapter one

Emmett's pov.

Rose and I were done with school over 3 years ago. We live with Esme and carlisle. Edward and Bella lives in the coit in the back. Their 16 year old daughter stay with us. That was Edwards rule . I don't understand why though. IDon't get me wrong I adore Nessie so much. I wasn't happy when she brought Jacob in to our house. But I seen How He treats her. SO what else Can I say. My Brother invited him to their wedding. Everyone knew that He done that for Bella. I adore Bella so much, She's the best mom that anyone could have. Nessie look more like her everyday. I was in the room where The piano was when I heard some one called for me. I walked as fast As I could to see who was calling for me. When I got there. Nessie was standing there with her arms cross.

"What Is it Ness?" I ask looking concerned

" Uncle promise me that you would go hunting with me today." She replied

" Oh Sorry I forgot." I say as I walked over to her.

It was Edward, Nessie and I who usually go hunting, Bella didn't like to go with us. She always hangs out with Alice , and Rose.

" Uncle Em, you know you and dad are so cool to go hunting with." She says

"Awe Ness, that so nice of you, your cool to be with.I replied as I gave her a big bear hug.

We were walking behind the house to get to get Edward. When we got there he was already standing outside the house waiting for us.

" Are you ready to go hunting,Em." He ask

" Sure ,I have been ready." I replied

" Hey dad Where's mom?" Nessie ask

" Oh you

know your mom,She's out with Aunt Alice and aunt rose shopping." Edward replied as he gave Nessie a hug.


	2. Chapter two

chapter 2:  
emmetts pov  
the hunting tirp  
On the way to the place where we noramly go hunting I could only think of my beautiful rose since she is will Esme. I love esme too but I love My rose so much. I was to busy think of her that I forgot the Edward was talking to me.  
"Em, what's up with you?" Edward ask  
" No not to much." I replied  
" I know hat uncle em is thinking?" Ness chined in.  
"What is it Nessie?" Edward ask  
" He is thinking about aunt rose." Nessie replied hiding behinde Me.  
" Then way did you want to go hunt if you can't contintate on hunting." edward ask  
" Well I promise Nessie that I would take her hunting today." I replied  
" So lets go and get some meat." Nessie says  
So edward and I stoped talk and followed Nessie to the phone. I just can't image Nessie having his speed. They both were super fast. Well I can.  
" Uncle em, let get the move on." Nessie say as she was pulling my hand.  
We always kid around with each other. But it took as 10 minutes to get to where we normally go hunt. Like I said ealier Bella didn't like the idead that we take Nessie out hunting with us. But edward insisted of take her with us.  
"Edward, what are you and bella doing tonight." I ask  
"She wants us to go see and visit Charlie." edward reply  
"Is Nessie going too?" I ask looking at her  
"Yeah, He called yesterday and ask us to come over and visist with him for a while. " He replied  
I saw something move quicky into the woods. So I ran after it. Nessie and Edward went into a different direction., then they came back in a few minutes later and saw me eating.  
"Uncle em. you sure must have been hungry?" Nessie says with a big smile.  
""Guse I was ." I reply  
"Well you better be bet back ."Edward says as he walked away.  
I got up and gave nessie a playful push. She push me back.  
"Renesmee carlie Cullen, stop horse playing, your mother is wating for us." He says  
Nessie ran and catch up with him.  
" Dad Must I go ?" She ask  
"You, know you pawl would want to see you" He replied  
" fine." She say frowning  
We walked back to the house. when we arrived There was Rosalie and Bella waiting for all of us. " Edward and Renesmee go get changed. Well They were changing Rose and I went into the house. I looked around . thre was jasper. and alice talking. Jasper stop me in my tracks  
"Emmett, how did your guys hunting tirp go?" He ask  
" Okay I guess." I replied  
"Well I could tell by looiing at your shirt. " He says  
"That's what edward told me too." I replied as I took my shirt off.  
I went to the stairs to get to my room to changed me shirt.


	3. Chapter three

Chapter 3  
Emmett's POV

Later that night Bella, Edward and Nessie left for Charlie's, Alice and Jasper's voices were echoing lightly up the stairs, Carlisle was on a late shift at the hospital and Esme was dusting the kitchen. Me and Rose were watching football on the wide screen situated in our bedroom- well really, I was more yelling at the football and Rose was laughing at me.

I sware, sometimes humans just go extra slow to piss me off!  
Well, anyway… there we all were, going about our own business as we usually do of an evening, when Renesmee basically breaks down the front door. Me and Rose immediately shot downstairs, to see her break down sobbing on the kitchen floor.  
Alice flew to her side, wrapping her up and carrying her fragile body to the sofa.

"Nessie! Nessie! What happened?" Esme cooed, pressing a cold palm to her forehead. She just lay there, gulping down sobs.  
Suddenly a tremendous howl screamed from the forest bordering our home. Renesmee's eyes snapped open and Alice had to restrain her from a severe panic attack.

"Jacob! No, Jacob!" She squealed, kicking against oppression.

"Renesmee Cullen! What the hell happened!" Rosalie roared.  
Everyone stopped still, staring at my wife like she was a maniac trying to burn down our home. I couldn't help but chuckle, and as I expected, Rose slapped me. Considering the situation, it wasn't funny at all.

"Sorry" I muttered, still chuckling in the privacy of my own mind.

"Mum. Dad. Jacob" Nessie struggled, gasping between intakes of breath. She was half hyperventilating, and we just couldn't get her calm enough to speak coherently. "Forest. Wolves! Attack!" Towards the end, she broke down again, falling limply into Alice's arms.  
I started forward towards the door, standing tall and aggressive.

"What are you doing?" Alice piped up as Jasper followed my lead.

"Saving our brother!" We snapped in unison.

"I'm coming too!" Rosalie volunteered, and Alice scooted out from under Nessie's limp weight to join her protest.

"I'll stay here with Renesmee" Esme offered, resting beside the unconscious child.

"Hang on… hang on!" I insisted as the girls made their way towards the exit.  
I knew I wasn't the only one who had a problem with them joining our battle.

"Oh come on! I could probably kill you Emmett!" Rosalie groaned.  
I grinned, thinking to myself 'you wish!'

"Nice try. But we only need two. We'll call for back up if needs"  
Jasper seconded my argument, gesturing for Alice to take back her seat.  
They both scowled, shaking their heads.  
"Please…" Jasper suited the atmosphere into a sympathetic aura as his voice was pained and his eyes melted to just enough plead.  
Alice whined but had no choice but to obey. Rosalie, on the other hand, stayed put.

"Damn it!" I groaned, turning to Jazz. "Can I borrow your gift for a sec?"

"God Emmett! You're wasting time. Our brother's kind of dying right now!"

With that, Rosalie won her 10 thousandth argument against me, and we raced together towards the darkening haunt that awaited.


	4. Chapter four

Chapter 4-

Within the first seconds, we could hear the gruesome snaps, howls and roars. I sniffed the air, shooting off, dodging smoothly between the thick forest trunks.  
The rotten stench of dog was high in the wind, making me want to dry retch until I was too numb to smell it anymore.  
Rosalie placed a hand on my shoulder and I froze, whipping around to face her. Her expression was completely blank, frozen in suspense and scrutiny. I followed her gaze, and smelt it seconds before my eyes graced the sight.  
A trail of deep red staining the thick floor of rustic brown.

Hardly even thinking about why, I sped off along the trail, flying out into an open meadow, sound exploding all around me, in all directions.  
Something grabbed me by the neck, and this time it was Rosalie.  
I flung the wolf over my back, slamming it down into the roots of a younger tree. It snapped at me, but I planted my fist into its nozzle, shuddering at the outcome.  
The wolf held still, and its paws dropped to its side, peaceful in death.  
I shook my head free of the blood cascading from its split in half skull.

"Emmett" Jasper growled, and I looked up, to see Edward a few miles away, struggling furiously, being held down by three giant sized wolves. Me and Jazz ran, leaping into the air and crash tackling two, leaving the third to look around, bewildered. Rose soon took him out, but she was really no match.  
Edward jumped up and rushed off in the other direction, chucking us a sympathetic nod before screaming "BELLA!" And leaping off through the trees.

My ears raided the surrounding area as I kicked and swung at the enemy, which was putting up a good resistance. I could hear a scream from a few miles off, female, with a smell I could never forget. Bella. Edward was rushing towards her, anger pulsing in every step.  
Two mutts were snapping at each other not too far off, aiming to kill.  
I guessed it was Jacob, as his smell was a little more indistinct then the others.

Pinning my elbow under its throat, I thrust the dog up against a tree, seething into its face.  
"Why are you here?"

"I tell you nothing!" It's rough tone took me back. It was kind of a rhetorical question, seeing wolves aren't usually the talking type.

"What are you?" I asked, defence dropping a little with my surprise.  
Taking advantage, the animal flung his legs into my stomach, sending me flying into a trunk several arm throws away, bringing it down with a tremendous crash and up spray of earth.

"I tell you nothing!" He repeated, hanging mockingly above my head.  
I growled as a couple of his pack jumped over to me, pinning me down stronger than I would ever have anticipated.  
No matter how hard I flung myself around, I couldn't get loose.  
"Stay still leech!" The leader cackled, bending low, teeth gleaming in the moonlight, to bite into my neck.  
I hissed into the night, feeling true pain for the first time in my life.  
It was like I was a useless human again- able to bleed, able to cry, able to die.


	5. Chapter five

Chapter 5-  
Emmett's POV:

I was laying there on the ground, screaming for someone to come to my aid. Then there was my beautiful Rose, kneeling by my side. She took my hand and held my head. She was looking down on me. She looked very angry. I looked up to her and tried to tell her to get Carlisle. "I won't leave you here by yourself." Rose said.

"Just do it!" I replied, trying not to go into shock.

"But I don't want anything to happen to you!" She said.

"Come on Baby, Please." I replied.

"Okay." She says as she got up. I watched her walk away so gracefully.

I was lying there, waiting for Carlisle and Rose to come and find me. It felt like years till they came back, but in reality only 15 minutes slunk by.  
"Em, Nessie wanted to come with us." She said.

I just looked at her and said, "well I am glad she didn't come and see me like this!"

"Well Emmett, we have to take you back to the house and lay you in my study!" Carlisle said as he picked me up and carries me back to the house. I felt so limp, it wasn't even funny. Carlisle walked super fast.

We arrived at the house shortly and Carlisle had me in the study. I was lying on the desk. "Rose I need your help here." He said as he looked over at me.

"Sure I would help." She replied.

"I need you to keep everyone away from my study, especially Renesmee cuz I know she would freak." He says.

"Sure but can I come back and stay with Emmett?" She asked.

"I don't think it's a good idea!" He replied.

"Okay please try to heal him!' She says as she walked out of the study.

Rose walked out and I could see Ness and Edward there in the hallway. "Carlisle just told me to tell everyone to stay out of the study until he heals Emmett." She said.

"Aunt Rose, It's my entire fault that this happen to uncle Em!" Nessie replied.

"No Nessie, it's not your fault!" She reassured Nessie.

"But If I didn't beg Uncle Emmett to go hunting none of this would have happened!" Ness said.


	6. Chapter six

Chapter 6:  
2 hours later

Two hours later, Carlisle came out of the study. Everyone went silent and turned to face him. I wish I could have seen Rose's face. She couldn't believe it .

"Everyone, I tried to save Emmett..." He replied.

"Oh no! Look what I did to Uncle Em!" Nessie said as she ran to her room. Bella ran after her. "I tried to heal him before the transformation could begin…" He said, looking around at everyone "But it's too late… he's human" He went on...

Oh no, my Poor Emmett!" Rosalie cried. She ran over to the study door to take a peek at me. I was in so much pain since Carlisle stitched me up and tried to heal me. I just felt like screaming again. I tried to wave at my Rose but I had no strength to do it. I saw Carlisle come to her side.

"Rosalie, I need you help once again." He whispered.

"Sure, what do you need me to do this time?" She asked.

"Well, this might not be your type of helping, but…If you could bite him and suck some of his blood to change him back, this might work." Carlisle replied.

"Yes, you're right it's not my kind of help, but I'll do anything to bring Emmett back." She nodded, looking back at me. I turn my head and realized I was in a vampires study, but I had been one and I hoped to change back. I saw Rosalie walk over to Carlisle to see if she could come into the study to see me. The next think I knew she ran to the other side of the house.

I tried to sit up on the desk but my back hurts so badly. I was never in this much pain. Oh I take it back! I was in this kind of pain when I was formed to a vampire. That's all I remember… the pain. I laid back down and tried to relax. A few minutes later Carlisle came back into the study to check on me.

"How are you doing?" Carlisle asked.

"It's the pain that I can't deal with!" I relied

"I have a plan that might work" he said.

"What is the plan?" I asked.

"You might not like it..." he warned.

"Let me guess, you asked Rosalie to change me back." I said turning my face away.

"Yes, I thought maybe it will help..." he replied.


	7. Chapter seven

Chapter 7-

That night I lay in the study, staring blankly at the perfectly spotless ceiling. I had never been so entertained by something as little as white paint. Well I guess I had… once upon a time.  
Then something so shocking happened, that I felt like screaming…  
My eyes started drooping, heavy with the weights of unwanted sleep.

The terror of dreams lay before me now. Something as harmless as lollipops to the human kind, for me it was like wandering into an unknown cave after 150 years. It scared me.

As the light of the dimly lit house faded away, I tensed myself in anticipation, but fell quickly into a peaceful and relaxed state.  
I dreamt of my life… well really, it was me sitting on a solitary stool, the remnants of my life spinning around me. I watched each slide of adventure and achievement gain speed, filling me with pride and warmth at my well filled life. But as time went by, I felt my head lighten, like a weight being picked out of a box, leaving it empty and confused.  
The slides began to fade, become transparent, slowly becoming nothing.  
The stool evaporated and I crashed to the ground, screaming as the near forgotten memories and joys of my life pelted their way through the air, aiming precisely for my lowly human form.

I woke, sweating, yelling, screaming.  
Head spinning, I threw the bed sheets across the room, to find many bruises and harsh thrashes to my skin. What was I doing here?  
Where was I? What happened to me?  
I stumbled to my feet, clothes saturated in my own anxiety and stress.

I could hear someone talking outside my door, and pressed my ear closer, pleading with my brain to remember those voices, assure me something familiar existed in this world.

"Carlisle, what exactly happened to him?"  
A woman's voice whispered carefully. Her beautiful chime struck at my heart, but It terrified me to realise I didn't know why.  
A man sighed from her side and I could hear him fidget uncomfortably.

"The vampires that attacked… one of them has a power. A strong, terrifying power. One to change the form of anyone…. From human to wolf, to wolf to human… Human to Vampire"

Rosalie cut him off momentarily "Vampire to Human…"

"Certainly. They can simply change their venom to suite their wishes, as we can see with Emmett… But I think we're yet to see the major effects. You have to change him back as soon as possible Rosalie!"  
There was silence as he finished off, and I was left with a huge well of darkness, of unanswered questions.

I jumped backwards as the door to my right was pushed open ever so slightly. Embarrassed as being caught snooping, I lifted my head anxiously to look into the most beautiful, unfamiliar golden eyes.  
She was beautiful, like a delicate antique doll. But I knew nothing of her.

"Emmett…? Are you okay?" Her voice hit hard again, like a wave of desire.  
I smiled at her, winking ever so slightly.  
This seemed to take her back. What? Wasn't she into me?

"Hi…" I shrugged, trying to be appealing while wearing soaked underwear. Harder than I thought.  
"What's your name ?

This seemed to trigger something.  
She flew from the room, sobs racking through her chest.  
A man, possibly the man she'd been speaking with seconds before, appeared at the door, eyes wide with unspoken concern.

"Emmett… Do you remember us?"

"Remember…? What, I've met you before?"


	8. Chapter eight

chapter 8

The look on his face was stranged He didn't remember anyof us. He jumped up and looked around. Where am I?" Emmett, its me carlisle." "Carlisle who, how do you know my name." I ask " Emmett you surely don't remember do you?" He ask Remember what I just know I was in so much pain and I was laying in here ." I reply as I looked past him and saw all of the others waiting . I had no idea where i was .

"Lay back down i want to try something." He say

"Try what?" I ask puzzled

" I don't want to to know or you won't let me do it." He reply

I stood there looked so confused at him , like What's gonna happen next. He walked closer to me. I lean back. Good thing i catch myself or else I would have fallen. He grabbed my arm and walked me over to the sofa andlaid me down. I tryed to restran myself but i was still little weak. I was never is afriad . I turned my head to look out the little window by the door. I still didn't know who they ." I heard a voice calling me. He looked more like a Vampire than a human . I turn to face him. I ask someone to help me to do this ." He says As I turn my face to the door I seen this beautiful lady walking towards me.  
"Emmett, do you know who I am ?" She ask

" NO, but how do you know my name." I reply

"We use to do everything together." She says As She came closer to me. I didn't know what she was gonna do but i wasn't going to find out. "Stay very still this will only time a minute." she went on.. She was almost to my neck when she stoped. " Carlisle I can't do this ." She says as she pulled her head up. " Roselia , we don't have any other choice , you have to do thid now , or thing will get worest." He reply. " But I can't." Roselia says He took her over to the other side of the study , if that's what it was. I looked over at them trying to hear what he was telling her.

" Just do it rose." He was finishing. They both came back, she gave me this look, if looks could kill. " But one thing before I do it." She say "What is it?" He ask : What happens if it doesn't work." She reply " Well it doesn't ." He says ." I want my emmy back."She reply looking down at me. " Do you want Nessie to be upset and not to talk to you." He ask " No I don't ." Roselia reply . "Then do it for our sake." He says Roselia closed her eyes and came closer than before Her mouth drew open and her teeth glithering.I tryed to move away but I couldn't . "Stay still." I heard her say as she was nearly to my neck.

The next thing I knew I felt her teeth go into my skin. She was now sucking on my blood. I felt more of the pain than before, It was like a killer pain I couldn't scream My whole my body was jolting .I was laying there lifeless there was nothing I can do but feel the vemon and the pain go throught me. I could barely see but what I saw her got up and ran out of the room.


	9. Chapter nine

chapter 9  
A few minutes after she left the pain intensified. It was almost unbearable, I started to scream, it was worse when I screamed. I kept quiet then, trying to stay as still as I could, though my insides felt like they were literally turning into ash. As I burned, some part of my mind wondered were my angel had gone. Why would she left me here? Why had she caused me this? There was a point in the middle of all that, that everything whent totally black. And I found myself sitting in the middle of nowhere. Pictures of unknown people started to pop infront of me. They werent ordinary people, they were most beautiful thing I've ever seen. All of their eyes were a strange golden color. They're skin was white as snow, and it was sparkling, like literally sparkling in light that seemed to come from nowhere to be seen. I also noticed they were all coupled in pairs. Just one was standing alone, hid behind all the unusually perfect people standing infront of me. For a moment I forgot completely about the flaming pain that intoxicated all my system.

She was surely the most beautiful creature ever existent. My eyes locked with hers for a second and right then I knew she was an angel. I finaly had come with an explanation to their inexplicable perfection. Yes, I understood everything now. The youthful blonde man that stood in the center was God. The lonely angel started to walk towards me and everything disappeared. The light whent away slowly as it was replaced by a deep darkness. All I could see was her still walking towards me but never reaching me. Other images started to pop in the darkness, and I could see them perfectly, I could see myself as one of them. One of the pale angels, my every movement precisely smooth, my teeth in a young girl's throat, blood running down the edges of my sneering mouth.

I was terrified, but my angel was still there, and when the memories were getting worse she finally reached me. Her sweet voice was like a melody, I couldnt undersand anything she said, all I could hear was her velvety whisper. After a while I could hear words...they were getting louder. Suddenly my eyes popped open in a very different kind of darkness that before. I could see everything now. The pain had been so strong that I should be destroyed by now, but by some cruel joke of destiny, I wasnt. At least the pain was decreasing from my extremities. But it was concentrated in my chest. I could feel my heart beating very fast, but they were weak beatings. Some time later got worse, every time I thought it just couldnt get worse, destiny proved me wrong, like someone was having fun at the irony. I could feel it now, the beats were getting even weaker and the pain even worse.

Then my heart pounded as hard as ever and then everything was silent, the pain all but gone. I opened my eyes and the vision was sharp, defined. I stared at the ceiling waiting for the next round of torture to start. Then I saw somthing move beside me, and my body acted before my mind could officially comand. I was totally at the other side of the room, my body tensed. I could see the thing that had moved. It was again the beautiful creature, the angel. Was she here to save me? I recomposted my agressive posture and stood still, just looking at her. I could do it every day of forever. After a few minutes of staring warily at each other the clock anounced midnight and her clear topaz eyes filled with impatience and something I had not enough time to recognize. She was suddenly standing infront of me, our eyes melting and then, her lips crushed to mine with such intensity that my mind felt light headed for a while.  
"Rosalie" I whispered when my lips were free.  
"You...remember?" she said stunned


	10. Chapter ten

chapter 10:

" Yes I do ." I reply

" uncle em ,I heard a familiar voice yelled as she ran over to me and jumped on my lap.

" Hello Nessie." I replied as I trying to catch my breath.  
" Cone on nessie let your uncle catch his breath." Bella say

"Oh thanks bella." I reply

" You give us a scared." Edward says

" I don't know what happen but for a few hours I felt like a human." I reply

" Something made you turn back into a human." Rose says as she gave me an other hug.

" It was very funny ." I say

Everyone was starring at me for something. And It was freaking me out. But im glad Im back as me again. I pulled away from her again. But she held me tight like something is going to happen again. I whispered in her erar its okay im not going anywhere." Then she loosen up so I can let go. But before i pulled away she gave me a kiss on the forehead. I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

" is everything okay here." Carlisle ask as he moved towards me.

" Yes I am okay now ." I reply

" Thanks to Roselia that you turned back." He says she he turn to face her.

"" Yeah , thanks Rose once again." I say.

" Your both welcome, at first I couldn't do it, but Carlisle insisted me to do it , he also told me If I want you back I had no choice, I can't tell you more because of Nessie is here." she reply as she turn to face nessie. Her face was strange I went over to see whats the matter. But she turn away from me. Bella turned Renesmee to face me.  
" ness, what the matter?" i ask

" it was all my fault ." SHe reply

" Well , its all over with now ." I say as i gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I know its not right to ask you now, but would you go hunt when you are up to it." She ask

Edward tap on her shoulders . She turn to face him. he shook his head in disapproval . Ness looked at me and frowned. I knew her dad didn't like that she ask. HE's been like that ever since we knew each other.

" Im sorry uncle em, I wasn't thinking." Nessie reply

" its okay Ness." I say

" emmett its not, you had the worest experincemt and than now she ask you to go hunting." Edward reply

I just looked at him . I knew she didn't mean it but edward is always strick with her . The other just snickered when he said that. But Rose and Alice were just standing there.

Few minutes later Nessie walked out of the study crying. And Bella ran after her. Was it possible that this whole thing happen to me for a reason .


	11. Chapter 11

A'n: Im so super sorry for not updating this one for a long time. But I do promise you ,I'll only posted this one every other week. Thanks for keeping this story on your favor list. Once again I don't only the character by anymeans. But I do own the plot. If you are interested in a other web siteits totally free. it www .freewritersandreaders . ning .com.

* * *

Mid night kiss

chapter 11

I laid on the desk for a few minutes later wondering how this happen; that I turn back into a human and than back to a vampire. It all seemed silly to be. But as I was getting ready to sit up Carlisle and Jasper came into the study. I wondered what they wanted . They probably wanted to help me up, But I can do this by myself. As I stood up, Alice was also at the door to the study.

"Emmett, your back to normal," Alice blurted out, as she walked into the study.

"Yes, I am back to my normal self," I reassured her,

We both walked to each other. Being human didn;t feel any different than it did before. As we all walked back into the other room where the other were. Both Bella and Nessie were back. I walked over to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Nessie, I am okay; there's nothing to be worried about," I whispered.

He looked up at me with a small smile forming on on face. So I return a smile back at her. She stood up and gave me a hug.

"I thought something bad happen to you, Uncle Em," She respond.

"That won't ever happen," I reassured Nessie.

"Can we go hunting?" She asked.

Bella poked her and scolded her. I didn't know why she did that, It was okay if she asked. She was only asking and begging. I know my sister in law sometimes over reacts at times but there's not reason for that. I ma just fine, don't they see it.

"Nessie Carlie Cullen, how dare you ask?" Bella retorted.

"Sorry Uncle Emmett," She apologies.

"It's okay, and yes we can go hunting probably tomorrow," I respond as I gave her a hug.

"Thanks Uncle Em," She whispered.

"Emmett may I have a moment or two with you?" Bella asked, as she walked away.

"Sure !" I answered

I let go of Nessie, and followed Bella . I turn to see if Rosalie was Following me, but she wasn't. We all know how Rose's don't like Bella, so I thought she would tag along to listen what Bella wanted to say. But I was glad she didn't.

"What's up, Bells," I asked

"Something happen to you and my daughter ask you to go hunting already," She answered, as she was looking to see if Nessie was eavesdropping.

"Yeah,so," I sighed.

"Well she knows better than to ask right away," she replied.

"Bella, its okay, Trust me," I reassured her.

"That's not the point,Emmett," she muttered as she was staring at Edward.

"Bella, it really is okay," I blurted out.

"Fine, if you insisted that is is okay, I'll drop it now," she claims.

After we had our talk; we walked back to join the other. I walked over to my Rose and gave her a hug, She wrap her arm around me and gave me a Whisper my monkey man. My Mother Esme walked over to me. And ask if everything with bella and I were okay. I told her yes. She also want to tell me that Renesmee shouldn't have ask right away. Like I told Bella it's okay. I know she semi right. They she walked back to Carlisle who was sitting down now. I couldn't agrue with her, even though she's right. She turn to face both of us and smile. We both smiled back.

I was a human for a while and turn back int a vampire, by my Rose. And I didn't know and of my family . That was strange, but I'm back to myself again. Rose Just stared at me for a second or two.

"Guy's I am really back to my self again," I yelled.

After I told them all that. Rosalie and I went to our room to talk. Just stalk, nothing else. She closed the door behind her.

"What happen?" I asked

"It's a long story," She remembered,as she walked over to me.

Please tell," I begged.

"Maybe later," She whispered,as she walk even closer to me. Actually she was right on top of me;with her arms around me and her lips touching mine.

* * *

A/n: do you think Rose should tell Em what happen to me and how it happen? Did you think Bella over reacted when Nessie ask him to go hunting? I want to hear yours thoughts and Ideas!

thanks you can follow me on twitter (at) cullenschick

thanks and please read and review.


	12. Chapter 12

id:6281965

A'n: Im so super sorry for not updating this one for a long time. But I do promise you ,I'll only posted this one every other week. Thanks for keeping this story on your favor list. Once again I don't only the character by anymeans. But I do own the plot. If you are interested in a other web siteits totally free. it www .freewritersandreaders . ning .com.

* * *

Mid night kiss

Chapter12

I stop for doing now. I wanted Rose to tell me what happen. I know she was hurt cuz I stop but I just need to know what happen really. I looked in to her pretty eyes and smiled, before I start all of my questioning.

"Rose, I need to know what happen to me?" I asked

" Like I said it's a long story as she leaned forward to kissed me again.

I couldn't resisted it but I kissed her again.

"My big Bear, I am so happy to be with you and see that you back to yourself again.

"I tore off her clothes. And lightly laid her on the bed. She didn't stop me either. I got nude and when on top of her and started to make love to her. I really wanted to know what happen but she didn't want to talk about it either. I am with me Rose. I was almost way to cum when I heard a knock on the door. Damn it. I yelled hold on a minute. A I struggle to get dressed. As I open the door there stood Renemsee.

"Uncle Em, can we play now?" she ask

Yeah in a while. I answered

"Okay than," she smiled an walked away.

I closed the door and walked back to her so I want to finish. After we made love I got dressed and want out to play with Nessie. She and I always likes to goof around . I know she enjoys playing with me. Ater we were done playing Jasper and I took her hunting for food. I like to hunt with her as well. That was my favorite past time. When we return Nessie and I went back to playing around as Rose watched us before Alice took her shop. Alice is a shopaholic. Alice know how much Rose loves to shop. Alice always buys clothes and stuff for everyone. Especially for Renesmee.

Nessie preferres me as her Uncle Em Bear. Since I kinds resembles a bear. But Rose laughs everytime she hears her calling me that. What ever happen to me, I hope it doesn't happen again. That I turn back into a human. Esme and Edward were talking about something. I wish I knew what they were talking about. But what if it happens again and I stay a human,this all freaking me out.

"Emmie come with me again, so we can have more along time together," Rose whined.

So I did want Rose wanted to have more along time. I locked the door and walk upbehind her and . She turn around and tore of my clothes. Than she pulled me on me on the top of her. She played with my dick until it got hard. And put it in her core. She whispered come on emmie. ,I know you want it. Os I start to move with her. I didn't know how good it felt to be in her.

I could feel her core getting tighter aropund my dick. So I push harder and faster.

"Em, I love you!" she whispered.

I couldn't stop.

* * *

A/n: do you think Rose should tell Em what happen to me and how it happen? Did you think Bella over reacted when Nessie ask him to go hunting? I want to hear yours thoughts and Ideas!

thanks you can follow me on twitter (at) cullenschick

thanks and please read and review.


End file.
